


A Kind Of Magic

by redeyebird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Smoking, Underage Smoking, im literally projecting all of my woes onto keith rn but its fine i guess, they also listen to queen and have a wonderful time, they just smoke weed and make out, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyebird/pseuds/redeyebird
Summary: Keith and Lance take a break from studying and applying to colleges to go smoke some weed and make out in Lance's truck. Just as cheesy and cute as it sounds.Title from "A Kind of Magic" by Queen. Obviously.





	A Kind Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of coping with senior year--I'm projecting all of my worries onto Keith. Poor guy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The buzz of Keith’s phone drags him out of his pre-calc homework. It’s Lance: “here!!! get out of ur house you animal!!!! ”. Keith grins, grabbing his jacket and slamming his textbook closed. It’s a Friday night, the last one before finals week, and the stress of the winter holidays on top of school on top of college apps on top of just staying sane has reached a boiling point. He and Lance had set this time aside to just relax, to smoke a little and make out a little and just _breathe_.  
  
“Later, Shiro,” Keith calls, racing through the kitchen on his way outside. His brother waves, with a cheeky “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Keith can practically hear the shit eating grin on Shiro’s face as he heads outside.  
  
In his driveway, Lance is waiting in his obnoxiously loud blue truck. He’s blasting something (Queen?) and singing enthusiastically, opting to grin and point at Keith when he swings the door open and gets inside.  
  
“Hey! Long time no see, babe,” Lance says, turning down the music a little and leaning in to give Keith a quick kiss. Keith happily obliges, his hand coming up to hold Lance’s cheek. His lips taste warm and a little bit like mint gum but mostly like _Lance_ , and Keith almost sighs contentedly when they pull apart.  
  
“I missed you,” he says softly, feeling his cheeks go red. Lance smiles.  
  
“It’s been like, eight hours. I guess I really _am_ irresistible.” he laughs. He puts the car into reverse and takes them out of Keith’s driveway, turning towards main road. Before Keith can respond, Lance gets down to business.  
  
“So I have the weed in my shoe but I’m kind of really hoping you brought your piece because mine disappeared and if we have to smoke out of an apple one more time I am going to _literally die_. I’ll be dead Keith, for real. Hasta la later, Lance.” he rambles, trying to make serious eye contact with Keith while simultaneously having to look back at the road every other second. The whole scene is pretty amusing, to be honest.  
  
Keith pulls his piece out of his pocket. “Guess we’re in luck,” he says, waving it a little. “I just found mine.” Lance grins.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
They soon arrive at their destination: the back parking lot of their local mall, recently shut down due to lack of renovation. Lance parks and they both get out of the truck, heading around to sit in the back. The sun is setting, just cresting over the rolling hills of Nowhere, Kansas, and Keith mentally notes that it’s a pretty warm night for December. Lance hops onto the bed of the truck, making a light “oof” sound when he lands, and Keith is practically glowing with happiness. God, he needed this.  
  
“Do you know how warm it is right now?” he asks. “It feels like it’s only like twenty degrees, but that’s crazy because the forecast said it was supposed to be like nine?” Lance shrugs, but he shivers a little nonetheless.  
  
“I dunno, but I do know that it’s definitely still _too cold_ and you should maybe get your ass up here already?” he suggests, pulling Keith into the bed of the truck, where an old air mattress and blankets await them both. Keith obliges, ducking into Lance’s waiting embrace. They sit for a few moments in silence, leaning their backs against the cab of the truck and watching the sun set in the distance.  
  
Keith briefly thinks about how at this time next year, they might not be able to see each other anymore. He thinks about how Lance is going to school for marine biology while he himself is attending MIT, and feels his stomach twist at the thought of moving away from Lance, moving away from his little town in Kansas where everyone knows everyone else but that’s okay because thats how its always been, he thinks about how much he’s going to miss nights like these, where they─  
  
“Keith,” Lance whispers, “What are you thinking about?” He looks a little concerned; Keith must have been silent for a little too long.  
  
“Uh. Nothing.” he lies, and Lance sees right through him. Lances leans in and kisses him softly, sweetly. It’s warm and nice and Keith leans happily into the kiss, but just as it starts, it’s over.  
  
“We both know you weren’t thinking about nothing.” Lance says. He’s pulled the weed out of his boot now and somehow managed to get his hands on Keith’s pipe; his fingers deftly pack a bowl while he looks up at Keith. He’s concerned, and he shows it in every bit of his expression. Keith studies his eyes, soft and questioning; his lips, turned slightly down; his eyebrows, furrowed just enough to be an odd hybrid between worried and stupidly handsome.  
  
“I’m fine, Lance.” he says with as much conviction as he can muster. He tries to make himself feel as sure as he sounds. “I was just thinking about college. And the future, and stuff. Worrying about it, I guess.” Lance’s expression softens more, if that’s even possible. He gives Keith a quick kiss and squeezes his shoulders, smiling softly.  
  
“Not to be a buzzkill, dude, but there’s nothing we can do about that right now. You’ve been spending too much time with Shiro─soon you’re both going to be worrywarts, and _then_ who am I going to hang out with?” He chuckles and Keith shrugs, blushing. “Nah man, we just have to ride senior year out as it comes and have the best time possible, and right now, I just want to spend time with my fantastic boyfriend and our illegal drugs, thank you very much!” he smiles, offering the pipe up to Keith as though he is offering a sword to a king.  
  
“Do you take this pipe, my good sir?” he asks, giggling a little. Keith can feel himself smiling against his will. They haven’t even smoked yet and they’re acting like children, good _god_. He plucks the piece out of Lance’s hand and grabs a lighter from the bed of the truck.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” he grumbles, trying not to show how much Lance has amused him. He lifts the piece up to his mouth─“If you insist.”  
  
He lights the bowl up and takes a long drag, letting the smoke sit in his lungs until it burns, heating him up from the inside out. He snuggles a little more into Lance’s shoulder as he exhales and passes the pipe over.  
  
“I’ll let your looks make up for your complete lack of willingness to have any fun.” Lance mumbles, taking a hit from the pipe. He breathes out slowly and leans over to kiss Keith on the top of the head.  
  
“Thanks, you nerd.” Keith retorts, snatching the pipe back from Lance, but looking at him thankfully all the same.  
  
They pass the pipe back and forth for a while until eventually they’ve smoked four bowls between the two of them and all the weed is gone. At some point they’ve transitioned from sitting to lying down, looking up at the stars so clearly visible in the night sky. One admitted benefit of living in the middle of nowhere: no light pollution, and therefore, great stargazing.  
  
Keith turns his head to rest on Lance’s chest and breathes him in─chlorine mixed with laundry detergent mixed with just a little bit of weed. Essence of Lance. He smiles and leans up, kissing Lance tender and slow. Lance kisses him back with enthusiasm.  
  
One of Keith’s hands drifts up to cup Lance’s cheek while the other moves to Lance’s hip under the blankets and they kiss more, lazily. Lance buries his hands in Keith’s hair, tugging just hard enough to make Keith sigh a little. They finally pull apart and Keith rests his forehead against Lance’s. Their eyes meet, brown to brown.  
  
“Lance,” he whispers.  
  
“Yeah,” Lance whispers back. His eyes are shining in the moonlight and Keith feels like they’re floating on an island all their own, a truck bed suspended in the middle of the milky way. His limbs feel light and airy and he can’t feel his feet from the cold, but laying here with Lance has him a million miles away in their own little world, untouchable by college or physical distance or the cold, unforgiving future. He looks into Lance’s eyes, deep into them, and he just _knows_. And he has to tell him. He has to tell him now, or he’s scared he never will.  
  
“Lance, I love you.” Keith whispers. He sees Lance’s eyes widen and suddenly he’s jerked off of their island and back to earth, this must have been a mistake, he’s so stupid for thinking Lance would say it back, Lance would never love someone as unstable as Keith, God he’s so─  
  
“I love you too.” Lance says, softly, as though he can’t quite believe it. “Keith, I love you too.” Louder this time. He leans up to kiss Keith, and suddenly it’s all okay again. They kiss gently, lovingly. Keith runs his hand through Lance’s hair─so soft─and when they pull apart, it feels like a million years and no time at all have passed simultaneously.  
  
“God, you’re perfect.” he says, pecking Lance on the lips again. Lance giggles.  
  
“Yeah, I know.” he says. Keith can hear the humor in Lance’s voice as he lays down against Lance’s chest, revels in the way it rumbles with Lance’s soft laughter. He nuzzles his forehead into Lance’s sweatshirt. He’s dating a nerd, a complete and total dweeb. And he loves it. He loves Lance so, so much.  
  
They lay there, looking up at the stars, for a while. Keith can feel the drugs messing with his perception of time, can feel the way his body seems to have been lit up at every nerve ending. His back tingles and his head feels like it’s floating somewhere else, somewhere far, far away. Lance is so warm and so soft, and Keith just can’t keep himself from drifting off a little. Or a lot.  
  
“Hey Keith, it’s midnight. We should probably head back soon or Shiro will kill me.” Lance says eventually, gently bringing Keith out of his light slumber. He sounds about as disappointed as Keith feels. Keith sits up, pulling his blanket tightly around his shoulders and looking blearily down at Lance. Perfect Lance.  
  
“You good to drive?” he asks. Even though they finished smoking a while ago, he figures they’re better safe than sorry. Lance nods and jumps off the back of the truck, heading back towards the driver’s seat. Keith follows suit, still clutching the blanket around his shoulders. Damn, he’s cold.  
  
They ride home listening to the same music Lance played on the way out (Yeah, definitely Queen) and singing at the top of their lungs, only stopping to laugh when Lance messes up the lyrics to “A King of Magic”─  
  
“ _Mexicano magic!_ ” he belts, and Keith sputters.  
  
“Lance! Dude! It’s ‘It’s a kind of magic’, oh my god!” he cries, as Lance doubles up over the wheel in laughter. “Oh my god, you’re a fake fan. Mercury would be so disappointed in you dude, oh my god.” he laughs and Lance shoves him in the shoulder.  
  
“How _dare_ you say Mercury would be disappointed in me! I am a bona fide Queen fan, I just also happen to be slightly hard of hearing, I guess.” he stutters, trying to find an excuse. Keith giggles, tears in his eyes from laughter, looks out the window again, and starts. They had arrived at his and Shiro’s house already. Damn.  
  
“I guess I have to leave now…” he says, leaning back in disappointment. Lance puts the truck in park and turns to face him.  
  
“I guess.” he says. “But hey, Keith, remember. I _loooooove_ you.” he laughs, making an exaggerated kissy face and leaning in. Keith snorts and pushes Lance back softly.  
  
“Ugh, you’re so gay, Lance,” he giggles, and suddenly they’re kissing once again. Lance pulls Keith closer by the collar of his jacket and Keith willingly obliges, deepening the kiss. Lance is persistent and the kiss turns needy, and suddenly they’re two obnoxious teenagers making out in the front seat of a car. Ridiculous, Keith thinks absentmindedly.  
  
They finally break apart and Keith opens the cab door. “I love you too.” he says, hopping out of the car. Lance grins in the driver’s seat, already putting the car into reverse.  
  
“Cool.” he says.  
  
“Cool.” Keith responds, slamming the door shut and heading back inside, where finals and college and a questioning Shiro awaited. Yeah, he was stressed, but he had Lance. And right now, that made everything okay.  
  



End file.
